Dan Woren
Daniel "Dan" E. Woren (born January 8, 1952) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (????) - Richelieu (eps10-26), Bandit (ep1), Blancbec's Guard (ep24), Innkeeper (ep24), King's Servant (ep9), Michael (ep1), Patron (ep1), Peasant (ep17) 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles (2006) - General Reinhardt, The Haydonites Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Robotech: The Macross Saga (1985) - Roy Fokker *Robotech: The Masters (1985) - Roy Fokker (ep1) *Robotech: The New Generation (1985) - Additional Voices 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Actor Spirit (ep6), Radio Station Director (ep9) *Ah My Buddha: Katsu (2009) - Actor (ep13), Construction Worker (ep11), Primary (ep2), Yukio (eps10-11) *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *Arc the Lad (2001) - Cougar (ep1) *Bleach (2014) - Byakuya Kuchiki, Soul Reaper B (ep338) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2005) - Kabeo (ep10), Maitel, Takashi's Dad (ep3) *Burn-Up Scramble (2005) - Additional Voices *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Officer Nakasaka (ep6) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Atsuchi Sawazaki (ep20) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Mr. Yasu (ep7) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005) - Thief (ep7) *Digimon: Data Squad (2007) - Bank Robber (ep4), Man (ep3), Numemon (ep4) *Digimon: Fusion (2014-2015) - Male Pedestrian (ep30), Wisemon (eps22-32) *DinoZaurs (2000) - Professor Takuda *Durarara!! (2011) - Haruya Shiki, Yumeji Kuzuhara *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Haruya Shiki, Man (ep5), News Anchor *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Haruya Shiki (ep2), Thug#1 (ep4), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - KLF Pilot C (ep20), Neal (ep17), Officer (ep43), Prisoner A (ep20), Punk B (ep5), Radar Operator (ep3), Uno *Fate/Apocrypha (2018) - Gilles de Rais *Fate/Zero (2013) - Caster *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Osaka Merchant B (ep29), Yoshitsune Minamoto (ep26) *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Genma Wars (2003) - Aa, Sheena *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Izumi (ep10), Scout (ep18), Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Kenryo Ichino *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Teacher (ep8) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Kozule *Gun X Sword (2006) - Gadved *Gungrave (2005) - Driver (ep13), Executive (ep14), Laguna Glock, Subordinate A (ep20) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Zorthy Kanai, Prisoner (ep20), Robber (ep26) *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Rudol von Stroheim, Vampire (ep22) *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2010-2011) - Clerk (ep2), Monk (ep9), Takao Yatsuka *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004) - Ken, Train Conductor (ep13) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2008) - Gwendal von Voltaire *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Balkak, Budel, Zurmudd (ep24) *Mars Daybreak (2005) - Hat Man *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Sleipnir Captain *Monster (2009-2010) - Hans Georg Schuwald, BKA Employee E (ep48), Bartender (ep70), Doctor (ep1), Dr. Aizen, Inspector#2 (ep18), Police (ep11), Reinhardt Messner, TV Anchor (ep10) *Naruto: Shippūden (2011) - Ibiki Morino (ep83) *Outlaw Star (2001) - Saiyo Wong (ep22) *Paranoia Agent (2005) - Takamine (ep10) *Persona 4: The Animation (2012-2013) - Igor, Teacher (ep14) *Requiem from the Darkness (2004-2005) - Matajuro (ep4), Taromaru *Rurouni Kenshin (2000) - Mikio *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Dyne, NPC Gunman (ep4) *Tokkō (2007) - Shogo Muramasa, Additional Voices *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001) - Assistant (ep8), Crosswise, Fireman (ep1) *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Dennis (ep9), Additional Voices *Zenki (2002-2003) - Professor 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Castle Guard, Junk Collector *Robotech: The Movie (1986) - Todd Harris 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Man in Crowd, Preacher *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - D'Anclaude *Barefoot Gen (1999) - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Nicholas Doris *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Byakuya Kuchiki, Chojiro Sasakibe *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Byakuya Kuchiki, Man at Mall, Man at the Park, Man Near Ambulance *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Byakuya Kuchiki, Chojiro Sasakibe *Fist of the North Star (1991) - Jagi *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Daisuke Jigen *Metropolis (2002) - Skunk *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Denim *Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise (2000) - Cop 1, Fruit Vendor, Hobo, Nekkerout, Pedestrian, Photographer 2, Radio Newscaster *Space Adventure Cobra: The Movie (1995) - Cobra *They Were Eleven (1996) - Tech 'OVA - Dubbing' *8 Man After (2001) - Professor *Black Jack (2004) - Doctor (ep7), Additional Voices *Crimson Wolf (1996) - Brukodan *De:vadasy (2002) - Additional Voices *Detatoko Princess (2004) - Arei *Early Reins (2004) - Additional Voices *Eiken (2004) - Todoroki *Iron Virgin Jun (2003) - Golden Cherry Boy, Street Thug *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2011) - Takao Yatsuka *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Yang Neumann *Mazinkaizer SKL (2011) - Goda *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Killing *New Getter Robo (2005) - Lab Staff (ep1), Man in Black (ep1) *Samurai: Hunt for the Sword (2001) - Enra *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000) - Additional Voices *Strait Jacket (2008) - Gray *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Checkpoint Soldier (ep3), Imperial Officer, Man in Crowd (ep4), Soldier with Binnoculars#1 (ep4), Train Conductor (ep4), Winter Soldier (ep5) *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (2006) - Baguma, Man C (ep5) *Yukikaze (2004-2006) - James Bukhar Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *The China Study (2016) - Narration *The New One Minute Manager (2015) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Freeze Me (2002) - Yusuke Nogami 'Movies' *Problem Child (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Medicon (ep7) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Onikage (ep35), Zen-Aku (eps10-12) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Narrator 'Video Games' *Battleship (2012) - CPD Pakidko, USS Laredo *Casper: Brainy Book (1995) - Dr. James Harvey *Delta Force: Black Hawk Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Mutamin *Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death (2000) - Sandro *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Arthur *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Robotech: Battlecry (2002) - Roy Fokker *Robotech: Invasion (2004) - Additional Voices *Stonekeep (1995) - Grak the Traitor, Kandoc, Sharga 1 *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) - Death Knight *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (2003) - Footman *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Mutation (2003) - BATE *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Woody Grunty *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Vincent Harling *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Line Ark MT Pilot#1 *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Byakuya Kuchiki, Rudbornn Chelute *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (1997) - Piccolo *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Liu Bei, Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Liu Bei, Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Liu Bei *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Liu Bei *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Zuo Ci *Elsword (2016) - Dafarr, Pesop *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Shaun Banks, Vigilante A *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Shaun Banks *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Soldier *Final Fantasy IV (2008) - Yang *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Desaix *Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes (2000) - Additional Voices *Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee (2005) - Additional Voices *Kessen II (2001) - Cheng Yu *Kessen III (2005) - Dosan Saito, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Kanetsugu Naoe, Motoyasu Matsudaira *Klonoa (2009) - Balue, Grandpa, Moira *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Arthur *Normality (1996) - Additional Voices *Persona 4: Arena (2012) - Igor *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Igor *Radiata Stories (2005) - Heavy Guardsman, Thanos *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Masanori Fukushima, Ninja *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2007) - Igor, Mr. Ekoda, Shuji Ikutsuki *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES (2008) - Igor, Mr. Ekoda, School Boxing Scout, Scientist, Shuji Ikutsuki *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable (2010) - Igor, Mr. Ekoda, Shuji Ikutsuki *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Igor *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *The Last Remnant (2008) - Castanea, Additional Voices *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Guy Davidson, Kidnapper A, Miles Hoover *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Viktor's Council Member D *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Liu Bei *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Liu Bei *Wild Arms 4 (2006) - Hauser Blackwell, Archibald *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (172) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (144) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2018. Category:American Voice Actors